1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computer user interfaces, and more specifically to user interfaces and techniques for setting up an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern electronic devices often have many customizable features that can be set by a user according to the user's preferences. These features may include the ability to perform various tasks or services which a user may turn on or off based on personal preferences regarding privacy, data usage, battery life, or the like. Thus, there is an opportunity to provide techniques and interfaces for allowing a user to set up and configure an electronic device. Modern electronic devices are also capable of communicating with other electronic devices via, for example, wireless communication. The ability to communicate with other devices may allow devices to share information and interact with each other. Thus, there is also an opportunity to provide techniques for establishing communication between devices and to use the communication to improve a setup process.